onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cover Page
This article deals with One Piece Manga Cover Pages, that is to say the first page introducing every chapter. Only two of the early chapters do not have a specific cover page: Chapter 4 and Chapter 6. Type of cover page Since the beginning of the manga, several types of cover pages can be found. *Straw Hat and animals *Color Spread *Cover Stories *Where are they now series Straw Hats and animals This cover pages were the first to be introduced. They depicted one or several Straw Hats member in a fantasy scene. For most of them they show the crew member along with animals since Oda claims he likes drawing themSBS Volume 4 chapter 31. At the beginning this type of cover could show several members and appears randomly like the color panels, however starting from Chapter 120, a pattern starts to appears: *This type of cover only appears as a transition between 2 cover stories *There is only one straw hat per cover *There is always one animal *Each Straw Hat as only one cover per serie and all of them have one (ie the serie contains as many members as the crew contains at the time of the series) Note: The series usually starts with Luffy, there is only one exception which is the Chapter 263 where it is Nami. Starting from Chapter 125, Vivi and Carue is included in the series. Color Spread The color spread are special double pages that are colorized for Shonen Jump release. They do not have special frequency and are the only one that can appear in the middle of the other types series. The One Piece logo is generally modified so as to follow the theme of the cover. Note that the panels are usually in color in the shonen jump release but in black and white once released in volume. Also they can be found in color again in the Colorwalks Several color spreads have appeared in some variation in song openings for the anime (Cf Color Pages section. Cover stories These covers are chapters inside the chapters. They depict the adventures of a character (generally an enemy) after the Straw Hats have encountered him. Each cover corresponds to one volume of the Cover story (around ~40 per story) and has a dedicate title. The first volume of the cover story starts with 短期集中連載第　xx弾 (Short Term Cover Page Serial Volume xx), where xx is the n° of the cover story: # Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! # Diary of Coby-Meppo # Jango's Dance Paradise # Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll # Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah # Ace's Great Blackbeard Search # Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life # Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" # Enel's Great Space Operations # CP9's Independent Report :11-18 Straw Hat's Separation SerialWhen first released in Shonen Jump, the serial numbers and titles were incorrect, but it has been corrected in the Tankōbon release Where are they now? Where are they now? started to appear at Chapter 424 (ie just after Vivi is reintroduced in the Straw Hat and animals series). They are similar to Cover series one (They have a specific title and a dedicated numeration) but instead of focusing on one character, each cover corresponds to someone different (generally a friend). The where are they now series occurs between a Straw Hat and animal and a Cover story Cover and chapters Cover series Beside the color spread which are random, the other type of covers are now displayed according to the following logic alternatively: one cover story ->one Straw Hats and animals series (Luffy, other crew member, Vivi, Carue)-> one Where are they now series Exceptions: *There is no Where are they now series before the Straw Hat separation crew cover stories, but they can be considered as a mix of both types. *The 3 first cover stories contain covers which are a mix between cover spread and Straw Hat and animals. They are single page with One Piece logo and, since they appear in the Colorwalks, they may have been initially in color. **Since this type of cover does not appear anymore, they are not considered as a type. Here is the list of the chapters with such covers: ::Chapter 38 ::Chapter 41 ::Chapter 44 ::Chapter 45 ::Chapter 49 ::Chapter 56 ::Chapter 64 ::Chapter 69 ::Chapter 82 ::Chapter 86 ::Chapter 94 ::Chapter 103 ::Chapter 137 ::Chapter 144 ::Chapter 165 ::Chapter 194 Color Pages List of color spread chapters (The complete color spreads and pages can be seen here) To display a thumbnail of the picture, click on the + sign Reference here Category:Cover Page